Empire of Misurugi
is a nation featured in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It has a long history and legend of by being ruled by royalty through the Mansei one system used by lord countries. Locations Ho-o Institute The Ho-o Institute (abbreviated as Ho-oIn) is a school that young girls of the Empire of Misurugi attend. They have an Iaria team, which competed with Floria Academy belonging to the Kingdom of Rosenblum in an Iaria Championship match. *Iaria Team :01 (FW) Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi :02 (FW) Momoka Oginome :03 (MF) Akiho :04 (MF) Maki :05 (MF) Leika :06 (MF) Chiaki :07 (DF) Tomomi :08 (DF) Kana Misurugi Palace The Misurugi Palace is the home of the royal family. History Origins The Empire of Misurugi was founded, together with the rest of the World of Mana, by the worlds creator Embryo. Background Under the fair governance, people have enjoyed living a peaceful and affluent life. Whereas under former Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi, he viewed academia, sports, and artistic activities as prosperous. The people of Misurugi are sagacious towards royalty and take pride in adoring the beautiful and popular Royal Family. The ability to use technology through Mana makes it possible to share information with the majority of humans by accessing the integrated system. As a result, people of the Empire of Misurugi, deepen their mutual understanding of one another by leading each other to overcome problems such as war and discrimination. A utopia for civilization was built off of this power, causing inequality and poverty to not exist. Day-to-day quarantine officers crack down on discovering individuals who may be Norma. WORD There is a law, and under that law, the Norma Management Code, Article 1, Section 3, allows identified individuals whom are Norma to be recognized as such (Norma #xxxx-xxx). This is the dark side of society, which makes such individuals disappear. The Empire of Misurugi is in charge of opening Singularities, which releases a raid of DRAGON's into the world. Julio's coup d'etat For many years the Misurugi royal family had a terrible secret. The First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi was actually a Norma. However, her parents, Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi and Empress Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi, to protect her, hid it from the public and the rest of the royal family, including even Angelise herself. However, at some point her older brother, Prince Julio Asuka Misurugi, discovered the truth. As a result of this Julio secretly wanted to get rid his sister and parents for many years, whom in his eyes had "poisoned the royal bloodline". His chance finally came on the day of Angelise's Baptism Ritual Ceremony, which would make her an official member of the royal family. Since the ceremony requires Mana, Jurai secretly created a program to replicate it effects. However, Julio overwrote the program and revealed the fact that Angelise is a Norma to the public. Following this Julio revealed that he had drawn the royal guard to his side and ordered his father, mother and sister to be taken into custody. Jurai was swiftly taken captive but Sophia escaped with Angelise. However, their escape was cut short when the police, under orders to capture all Norma, got involved. There standoff resulted in Sophia getting shot and killed and Angelise being taken captive and exiled to Arzenal. Afterwards, Julio declared that from that moment onward he will be in charge of the Empire of Misurugi. Julio's first act as Emperor was to cleanse the Empire and it's the royal bloodline, which in his eyes had been "poisoned" because it's First Princess was a Norma. He erased the Empire's name, even having any signs with "Empire of Misurugi" on in crossed through, and had his own Father, former Emperor Jurai, executed, for the crime of deceiving the people. The rest of the world didn't seem to get much information of the rapid changes taking place in the Empire. Emma Bronson only knew that the Empire of Misurugi ceased to exist, causing Jill theorize that the revelation that Angelise was a Norma all along must have caused the citizens to revolt, and Misty Rosenblum only knew that the royal family was going to be executed. Ange's "Trial" However, one thing didn't go the way Julio planned it. When Angelise was exiled to Arzenal, Julio expected that she would quickly get killed by a DRAGON, however, she continued to live. Therefore Julio spread false information that their youngest sister, Second Princess Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, was in trouble. Julio's plan eventually paid off. Angelise, now using her new name "Ange", and Momoka came back home to rescue Sylvia, whom she, because of the limited information released by the Empire, believed was going to get executed. However, upon seemingly rescuing her, Sylvia betrayed Ange, causing her and Momoka to be taken captive. Later that night, Ange was taken to "trial", which was actually a public torture, in which Sylvia constantly whipped Ange. Julio than sentenced Ange to death by hanging, without Ange even being allowed the defend herself, and declared that with her death the cleansing of the royal bloodline would be completed and that the Empire would be reborn as the New Empire of Misurugi. However, the execution was interrupted by Tusk, whom saved Ange. Ange and Momoka than freed each other and escaped using Tusk's vehicle. Riza Rundog's Manipulation At some unknown point, Riza Rundog began feeding a purple liquid to Julio, which made him very emotionally attached to her, like a young child to his mother, causing him to abbey every "request" she gives him. This allowed Riza to effectively control the Empire of Misurugi from the shadows. In one such case, Riza "requested" Julio to open a "Singular Point" over Arzenal, which would end up causing the DRAGON attack on Arzenal. While she did so Sylvia was eavesdropping on them. When Riza noticed her presence, she responded by strangling her with her tail, leaving her current status unknown. It is unknown just how long Riza had been manipulating Julio. Julio's attack on Arzenal Following the DRAGON attack on Arzenal the world leaders held a meeting, during which a picture of the Ragna-mail Villkiss, which was taken during the attack, was released. This caused them to realize that the Norma have been secretly planning to revolt. Not having any other options the world leaders decided to "destroy the world and create a new one", this would include the Empire of Misurugi. In order to achieve this Embryo gave the Julio, and with extension the Empire's military, access to ancient technology, along with the responsibility of leading a mission the retrieve the Villkiss from Arzenal, along with the members of the first squadron. However, the Norma refused to co-operate, causing Julio to order the empire's military to capture their targets through force and kill anyone that wasn't a target. The attack would come at great costs for the Empire. Despite being armed with ancient technology, Ange, using the Villkiss it's special abilities, would completely destroy the Empire's fleet and Embryo, enraged that Julio turned his retrieval mission into a massacre, killed him using his Ragna-mail, the EM-CBX001 Hysterica, it's dimensional resonator weapon. Through, Riza Rundog managed to safely get away. With Ange stripped of her royal status, Jurai and Sophia deceased and Sylvia status unknown, there was, seemingly, no left who could close the gap in the empire government structure caused by Julio's death. After the death of Julio, Embryo is the new Emperor of Empire of Misurugi. Trivia *In the anime, the Ho-o Institute isn't abbreviated as Ho-oIn. Rather it is called Ho-oin, over the scoreboard in Fallen Princess. References Category:Terminology Category:Factions Category:Locations